New Lingerie 3
by roque872002
Summary: Part 3 in the New Lingerie series. Sam and Vala have a night in... with too much wine. Sam/Jack, Daniel/Vala, Sam/Vala friendship/slight femslash (nothing graphic) - I blame the wine. M rating just in case because I'm really not sure!


**Title: New Lingerie 3**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: T-M (nothing graphic)**

**Season: after season 10**

**Summary: Sam and Vala have a night in… with too much wine.**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Vala, Sam/Vala friendship/slight slash - I blame the wine**

**Authors notes: I have no idea where this came from. I like to think that Sam and Vala are good friends and would have nights in with plenty wine. Slight femslash because of all the wine. Nothing major.**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

**SJSJSJSJ**

"So," Vala started as she poured even more wine into her friends glass. "How was your weekend? You're looking relaxed and radiant."

It was Monday night and neither woman had work the next day. It had been a while since they had had a wine and chocolate night. They were currently sitting on Vala and Daniels bed with three bottles of wine on the cabinet beside them; one bottle was empty, one full and the other half finished.

A romantic film played in the background, almost forgotten. A large box of chocolates sat between the two friends, the first layer already finished.

"It was good," Sam nodded, smiling. "Fantastic even. I don't think we've had that much sex since we first got together."

"I told you it was a good idea for me to steal your children!" Vala beamed.

"Yeah, well you may have started something! Don't be surprised if you see them a lot more often!" Sam laughed.

"So what did you all get in that package?" Vala wiggled her eyebrows as she took a large sip of wine.

"Lingerie mainly," Sam replied, smiling wickedly, before taking a long sip of wine.

"And the rest of the stuff?"

"I'm not drunk enough to tell you about that yet," she laughed.

"Then keep drinking! There's more wine downstairs in the fridge!"

"As if three bottles between us isn't enough!"

As the wine continued to flow freely down their throats, the chocolate long gone and the film playing for the third time in front of them, Vala turned to Sam.

"We have enough for one glass each," she slurred slightly. "I'll go get more!" she stumbled and staggered as she stood up, falling towards the bedroom door.

Sam laughed as she watched her friend fall out of the room. Minutes later Daniel was carrying her back to Sam, a bottle of wine held at her chest.

"Are you sure you two haven't had enough?" he asked warily as he placed his wife on their bed and tried to pry the bottle of wine from her fingers.

"No, we haven't, dear husband!" Vala told him as she turned away from him and holding the bottle tighter. "Samantha still hasn't told me about her sex filled weekend with her General husband!"

Sam looked at Daniel and smirked. Daniel shook his head and sighed before giving up on trying to take back the bottle of wine.

"I don't want to know what you and Jack get up to, Sam. You're like my sister. It's just wrong," he said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I want to know all the juicy details," Vala told her as she poured the remainder of the third bottle of wine into their glasses, amazingly not spilling any.

"Just keep that wine coming," Sam said as she took a long sip. "Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?" she asked as she placed her wine on the cabinet and tried to undo the zip on her fleece.

"I'm not going to answer that," Vala smiled before she raised her glass and downed the contents.

"Can you," Sam slurred as she tried again to pull down her zip, not realising that it was caught in the fabric. "Help with this?"

"Sure," Vala said leaning forwards and almost falling into Sam's lap. "Hi," she laughed as she sat up again and swayed as she took the zip from Sam. "There!" she cried triumphantly when the zip eventually freed and ran smoothly down its path.

"Thank you," Sam smiled as she began to shrug it off. Vala helped slide the garment down her arms and tossed it to the end of the bed, never taking her eyes away from Sam's blue ones.

"You have," Vala motioned towards the corner of Sam's mouth by pointing towards her own. "A little chocolate, there."

"Oh!" Sam wiped at the side of her mouth. "Did I get it?"

Vala shook her head, her eyes trailing towards her friends mouth. "Let me," she whispered as she leaned over and tucked her friends blonde hair behind her ears, her hands gently resting on her neck as she closed the distance between their lips.

Vala felt Sam gasp as her lips lightly brushed against her friends once, and then again. Sam, shocked to the core, found herself responding, her hand cupping her friends cheek, before abruptly pulling away.

"Vala?" she whispered, looking towards her hands. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I…" Vala slurred and stammered. "Wine always turns me on. And you're so beautiful!"

"I should go," Sam slurred as she stood up and fell to the floor.

"Samantha, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Vala said as she lay down on the bed and watched as her friend sat herself up.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon," Sam replied before placing a soft kiss on her friends forehead before slowly stumbling from the room; her fleece still on the end of the bed.

SJSJSJSJ

"Thanks for driving me home Daniel," Sam said awkwardly as she undone her seatbelt.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice. "Did something happen?"

"No, everything's fine," she said as she reached for the door handle.

"Sam," he begged.

"She kissed me," Sam sighed as she settled herself back into the seat.

"Vala?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah. It's fine. Just too much wine. Be prepared to get jumped when you get home."

After saying their goodbyes Sam hugged Daniel tightly and fell out of the car. Daniel winced. Sam waved away his concern. As quickly as she could she walked to the front door and waved Daniel goodbye before letting herself in.

After falling up the first few steps of the stairs Sam sighed and sat down, holding her head in her hands. She replayed the evenings events over in her mind. Where had that kiss come from? And why the hell did she kiss her back? She felt awful. She had cheated on her husband with another woman. Kind of.

"You okay?" said husband asked as he sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said, her slur getting worse instead of better.

"It's okay, you know I don't sleep very well without you anyway," he said pulling her closer to him. He laughed when he noticed how hazy his wife's eyes were. "Drank much?"

"Three bottles of wine between us," she whispered.

"Daniel's gonna have fun when he gets home," he said as he kissed her cheek. Sam flinched. And Jack didn't miss it. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Sam replied as she pulled away and crawled up the stairs, then held onto the wall leading towards their room.

Jack entered the room and saw his wife struggling to undress. She was wearing one of the new bras she had bought for their weekend alone. He admired her slender figure from where he stood before helping her take off her t-shirt.

"Don't," she said harsher than she had meant to.

"Sam?" he asked as he held the t-shirt in his hands.

"How can you touch me?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"Sam, honey, what's wrong?" he asked as he gently gripped her hips and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry!" she cried into his chest. "I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to what?" he asked, growing nervous.

"Cheat," she whispered. Jack felt himself turn ice cold in an instant. He took a step back and held her at arms length.

"Sam?" he asked, starting to feel his world fall apart.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Carter…" he said, and Sam instantly cried harder. He hadn't called her that since the day before they had gotten married. "When?" he asked fearfully, dreading her answer. Had it happened recently? Or a while ago?

"Tonight."

"Did you go out?"

"No."

"Daniel?" he felt himself grow angry. Daniel was meant to be his best friend. How could he do that?

"No," Sam shook her head. "Vala kissed me. I…."

"Kissed her back?" Jack laughed, closing the distance between them again. He felt Sam nod.

"Only for a second. Far too much wine," she groaned as she buried her face in his chest.

"Sam, that's not cheating," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her and holding on tight.

"Then why do I feel so bad?" she sniffed.

"Just the wine, honey. It's okay. Come on, lets get you into bed," he said squeezing her gently.

"Jack?" she asked, gripping his t-shirt tighter in her fists.

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad?"

"No," he shook his head. "Far from it. Just… don't scare me like that again. I just… I can't lose you. Not now," he ran his hands up and down her bare sides. Sam moaned quietly into his neck.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
